Device-to-device (D2D) communications is one means for improving the performance of LTE (Long Term Evolution) and other cellular networks. In D2D communications, terminals (referred to as user equipments or UEs in LTE) communicate with one another directly rather than being linked through the base station (referred to as an evolved node B or eNB in LTE). D2D communications is a powerful way to increase spatial reuse of resources in cellular systems for higher throughput.
D2D (device-to-device) communications can increase data rates and system capacity by enabling direct communication between mobile stations. Various proximity-based applications and services can be enabled with D2D. D2D communications is expected to play a vital role in next generation communication systems, including public safety applications. With the increasing density of users, the problem of scheduling and interference management is quite challenging. The problem becomes even more challenging in the absence of a centralized entity managing contention and scheduling. For example, when an earthquake occurs, nearby base stations may not work, and D2D devices need to contend for transmissions themselves. Accordingly, schemes for distributed scheduling have been put forth. These schemes generally involve transmission requests being sent multiple times over multiple iterations for scheduling parallel D2D links sharing the same channel with high spatial reuse. Improving the performance of such distributed scheduling schemes for D2D communications is a concern of the present disclosure.